A rectangle is $3$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $4$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ cm}$ $4\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 centimeters. The width is 4 centimeters. Thus the area is $3\times4$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 4 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square centimeters.